Recently, the investigator performed a preliminary HLA analysis of tissues from a 1968 St. Louis AIDS/KS case which indicated that all samples came from the same individual. In follow-up studies the author proposes to confirm the HLA typing of these tissues to confirm that they came from a single individual. He will attempt to amplify certain viral genes from this patient by PCR and he will attempt to determine whether DNA from Kaposi's sarcoma associated herpesvirus (HHV-8) is present in these stored samples.